1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle including a parking operator on a handle bar.
2. Description of Background Art
Some commercially available saddle type vehicles include a parking brake adapted to apply braking pressure to the wheels during parking in addition to a brake adapted to apply braking pressure to the wheels during driving. It is known to use a parking brake that is operated by using a parking operator. See, for example, FIG. 2 in Japanese Patent No. 5150431.
As illustrated in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent No. 5150431, a second manual operator, a parking lever (15) (the number in parenthesis represents the reference numeral used in Japanese Patent No. 5150431; the same applies hereinafter) corresponding to a parking lever is attached to a handle bar (11) by means of a second shaft (14) in a freely swingable manner.
When the folded parking lever (15) is rotated manually counterclockwise about 180 degrees, a parking brake wire (22) is loosened, thus deactivating the parking brake (causing the wheels to be unbraked).
If a request is made to reduce the operating force, what is taken into consideration is to lengthen the parking lever (15). Because of the principle of leverage, the longer the parking lever (15), the smaller the operating force. On the other hand, it is necessary to secure a space for that purpose near the handle grip. This affects the surrounding members including a reduced space for arranging and operating other members. As a result, it is structurally difficult to lengthen the folded parking lever (15).
Against the backdrop of a further need to reduce the operating force, however, a structure is needed which allows the lever to be lengthened without affecting the surrounding members.